Operation AD
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: (Another Daydream) 6 years since Numbuh 1 was taken, his team has become teens. They still work with the KND but now there is a TND to join up with it and a computer that claims it knows a kid that rescues long lost operatives. But what secrets does this 12AD hold in her hand and will she be able to rescue the missing operative before her family finds out? Kids Next Door Rulez!
1. Chapter 1: Final Entry

Operative's Log: Final Entry

I'm an operative that has no group. I'm known simply as numbuh 12A.D. I'm going to my decommissioning in an hour, as that is midnight when my 13th birthday starts. It has been an honor to serve with my fellow operatives, though most don't know I even exist or was present when needed. I have no one to cry for me, no one who should at any rate. I'm one of the operatives who has had the lonely honor of being labeled "The Lone Wolf." I hope that I have made a difference on this world for kids everywhere. Maybe someday I'll be brought back or asked to help a little kid in need.

My hero's in sector V have all proceeded me into the decommissioning module, even though not a single one deserved it. The only operative missing from the team was their leader, Nigel Uno, or as more know him, Numbuh 1.

Unfortunately I've discovered the truth all too late. I've left a copy of my notes about what had and has happened with the new supreme commander of the K.N.D., but I fear he will not believe a word of it.

To anyone who reads my journals, or finds my notes, I leave you this message; "What does every kid, teen, and adult know, for this is the reason they all fight."

Before I sign off though on my last entry log, I need to explain something that I said a few years back. I said, on my 10th birthday, "I know how to beat the decommissioning machine." I will do it. What this will do is make me decommissioned, yes, but I will leave a trigger or two so that if I'm needed someone can remind me what to do. To activate the triggers, just hand them to me. Hopefully that should work. It shouldn't be likely to happen though because I'm one of the most useless operatives in existence. No one should need me around right? I mean, I'm just a lone tactician… right?

End Transmission of Entry Log…


	2. Chapter 2: Punks Vs Sector V

Three years later…

A lone teen is running from a set of bullies. Her left eye is an ocean blue, while her right eye is a forest green with three coinciding scars on it. Her black glasses barely sitting on the rim of her bent nose. Her blonde hair tied back with a single black band into a ponytail. She knows that she should be scared of them, but she isn't. The only reason she continues to run is because she doesn't want to fight. To fight would mean to get into trouble, to get into trouble would mean a phone call home, a phone call home would mean a punishment from her mother.

"Hey come on 'Scar', get back here! You coward! You won't even spank children!" A teenager who's almost an adult is chasing her with his friends. They lost another fight and the way to make up for that? Pick on the freakiest teenager in school, the one who stands up for kids.

With a quick glance back to check how close her pursuers are, the girl smirks. 'I know every school I've ever gone to like those punks know football. They want to chase me? Then they better be ready for the arts and math zone!' She ran as fast as she could through her math class.

"What the…?" asked a confused math teacher as the girl slides under two desks on the carpet floor.

"Sorry, Mr. Fleckman, look out for Jake!" She runs through the other door and skids on the tiles past the art class. "Hey coach, keep the clay on the tables for a few more minutes!" she shouted as she ran through the exit door past one of the new kids from the east coast. "Heads up and dodge!"

By shoving her aside into the hands of the teacher, she manages to save the newbie from being run over by about six members of the football team and two members of the wrestling team. Running as fast as she can she takes some sharp turns past the bungalows that hold the language classes and hides in the forested area by the school. Before she even realizes it, she's sitting on a branch, hanging onto the trunk for dear life. 'Oh man, I'm afraid of heights!' She thinks as she stares at the ground expecting it to start swirling or something.

"Hey 'Scar', come out and fight, ya stupid kid lover!" says the leader of the little gang. He is the smallest of the group, but the toughest and smartest, nonetheless, not that that means much. Jake has brown hair and a bunch of bruises and padding for football and fighting the K.N.D., not that it helps him really.

'Scar' looked down at the teens with contempt. 'They're so strong and all they can do is hurt others. What ever happened to a time when people would stand up for others, especially those younger than themselves.'

"Now why don't you leave her alone, what did she do to you boys?" comes a voice from behind. It sounded like a cool jazz style voice that belonged to a hip DJ girl. The girl who owned the voice was the newbie who had been shoved towards the teacher. She was wearing a blue basketball shirt and shorts with a red cap and a set of shades were in her pocket.

"Abbey, get out of here, this isn't a game! Run!" 'Scar' blinked. She hadn't even asked the girl's name before, and she had just come to school today.

"I'd listen to 'Scar' if I were you, cutie!" the boys teased. "After all, you're on your own, and there's all of us."

"Hey losers!" came a shout as a lemon flew into the center of their group. Abbey covered her eyes and 'Scar' looked away. The lemon then blew up spraying lemon juice at everyone's eyes.

"AAaagghhh!" The boys screamed as they ran off blindly.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend!" came the shout of a tall, skinny teen with a brown cap on his head and a set of goggle like glasses. He was wearing a blue shirt and some brown cargo pants.

He ran towards Abbey to see if she was okay. 'Scar' just smirked. 'Strange how four kids from the same town all move here within the same month and to the same school as well... eh, who cares, at least she has backup and friends… now how come I'm not panicking at how high I am? I'm at least ten feet up.'

Abbey then looked up at the girl and asked, "Hey, you coming down?"

"You kidding? I don't even know how the heck I got up here!" She yelled down to the two teens. 'Or how I know your names…' She then looked down and saw a pattern of branch stubs along the tree's trunk. 'How come I'm not afraid? I've always stayed away from high places 'cause my mom said it made me dizzy.' She closed her eyes and thought for a minute about using the stubs as steps on a ladder. When she opened her eyes she found herself standing on the ground with a hand on the tree and a foot carefully on one of the roots. "What the…?"

"You okay? You look sorta confused." Asked the boy.

"Hoagie's right,… what's your name anyway?" Abbey asked calmly, while observing the girl.

"It's Aurora… I'm sorry about shoving you at the teacher by the way… I just didn't want anyone getting hurt…"

"It's cool, thanks."

"Hey I found them, Kuki!" came an Australian voice. A tall teen, who was just a few inches shorter than Hoagie, came towards them. He had his blonde hair in a bowl cut around his head and an orange hoodie on. He was wore a set of jeans and carried a brown backpack that had a patch on the bottom and just above the latch.

Kuki was a Japanese girl who was almost impossible to hate. She loved almost everything and was one of the sweetest girls you could ever know. She was wearing a green dress with some green shorts underneath. She was holding her favorite backpack that was in the shape of a Rainbow Monkey, and she had long black hair. "There you are! Come on you guys, we gotta get going!"

Aurora flinched as her heart suddenly sped up on her. She then looked at the group and closed her eyes again. She started to see images while her eyes remained shut. She turned her head towards the other teenagers next to her. She saw them as children, or at least, how they once were as children.

Abbey had a braid now and was wearing her red cap as well as a blue basketball jersey dress. Hoagie was wearing a set of aviators goggles with the helmet to join it. His blue button top and brown cargo pants fit snug on his round young self. Kuki looked almost exactly like how she did now, only smaller and was holding a hamster in her hands. Wally was way shorter and tougher looking.

Aurora shook her head and opened her eyes. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She then turned towards the tree to hide her disorders.

"Something wrong with ya, Aurora?" Abbey asked.

Aurora was looking once again at the carvings in the tree. "I'm… I'm fine. I just… nevermind you wouldn't believe me. Anyway, if you guys got somewhere to be, ya better scoot. As for me, I'm going to figure out why this tree has my character's sig in it."


End file.
